prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroko Kiriya
Hiroko Kiriya '(霧矢ひろこ ''Kiriya Hiroko) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 79 of volume 16 and Episode 108 of the anime. She is a Cool type singer with pastel blue as her theme color. Her alter ego is '''Angel Austria. Description Hiroko has long, slightly straight powder blue hair and matching blue eyes. Her bangs are slightly wavy at the tips. She wears a dark blue ribbon in her hair and has triangle-shaped earrings. Her Autumn/Winter attire consists of blue dress with tied bow. She also wears white fur scarf, light blue stocking, and short blue boots. For Spring/Summer she wears a Germanic traditional clothing. It consists of white shirt with puffy sleeves that has attached blue heart. She also wears blue dress with white apron, white socks, and blue shoes. Personality As a Cool type idol, Hiroko is very attractive, tomboyish, naïve, and sometimes act flirty toward males. Since she is good at sports, she will often mention an unseen magazine called "Neon Future", which refers to her "masculine girl" lifestyle. In contrast to Natsuki's cheerier and lively (aka genki), Hiroko has a tsundere personality: cold and can even considerably anti-social, hostile, arrogant, which makes her never talk to any people outside her team. These two partners are opposite. Despite this, she can be extremely friendly to other people, and even goes as far to ask if she appears kind. Role Pretty Country: Angelic Days Hiroko debuted in Episode 52 of Pretty Country: Angelic Days. She is very rude to someone outside her team, even doesn't have a very developed character. Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns Hiroko debut in Episode 108 on Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Hiroko lives in a small cottage at Rainbow Bloom Town. She's still very rude, but villagers say that she is incredibly efficient at her work, despite her attitude.Originally was Natsuki's pen-pal/pen-friend, Hiroko comes from the future to spy on a certain females. At first, everyone assumed it was just a cat or random noises she heard. All females realize how much they had in common when Hiroko goes to apologize for what happened. Bringing Hiroko to Parijuku, the blue haired girl sees them in the middle of the Autumn Moon Festival. Awkwardly, Hiroko meets Natsuki's parents and Gill. She then notices them solemn for the Autumn Moon Festival and sees the moon that both the girls and Gill argued over and, upon seeing Aiko's name scribbled on the bottom, began to cry. Natsuki comforts Hiroko by saying something that she, as her pen-pal, would say. Then later that evening Hiroko leaves to go back to her time, but before she does she secretly follows the girls to the where they are celebrating Autumn Moon Festival. There she reveals that she is a magical girl and has the pod with her. Natsuki only sees the light from her spell but does not see Hiroko there outside. In Episode 129 Rinne decides to form a group called Soft☆Germanic alongside Karin, Hiroko, Yuko, Natsuki, and Aiko. Rinne notices that they are perfect to each other and guesses they more act like sisters then friends. In Episode 175 due to Aiko has left the group, Rinne go to search for two members for her group but she's not having any luck. Her members are worried and isn't sure what to do if she is busy with her member research. Rinne does not like the idea of making Soft☆Germanic become unable to join Paniverse Idol Festival. She didn't realize it was that kind of an event! Rinne will continue to search for the new member on her own. Their encouragement cheers Rinne up. A hour later, Rinne succeeds to search two members for her group. They are Chiyo Amanogawa and Kaname Uzuki. The next day, Soft☆Germanic now is able to join Paniverse Idol Festival, a festival for idol groups. In Episode 185, Soft☆Germanic win after an Idol Tournament against MGT Nordic 5. Angel Simulator Hiroko is also appeared in Angel Simulator game, but only after the player find the Second Crystal Heart. Residents often tell rumors that Ritsuko admires her. When the player sees her walking around town searching for journal, she always talks about Hiroko and will begin to ask the player questions relating to Natsuki and Hiroko, showing her admiration for Hiroko. Ritsuko even reveals that others comment that Hiroko is "arrogant", "anti-social", and has a "tsundere personality", despite her admiration for her. Ritsuko has been known to make journal about Hiroko, as revealed when Rinne talks of replacing a fellow resident's house nameplate to the name "Hiroko", only for their victim to be inundated with "creepy friendship journal". Etymology Kiriya (霧矢) Kiri (霧) means fog and Ya (矢) means arrow. Hiroko (ひろこ) written in hiragana, the meaning can be "pure child", referring to her favorite word. Relationships Rinne Hoshizora: Hiroko likes Rinne's fantasy elements. Despite rarely together, they both seem to be good friends. Chiyo Amanogawa: Chiyo is the one who convinced Hiroko to become an idol. Chiyo is most likely Hiroko's friend in Universe☆Stars. Chiyo became the member of Soft☆Germanic in Episode 175. Karin Shiraishi: Hiroko's childhood friend, and they used to sing and play together when they were children. However, a misunderstanding at the beginning of the school year caused them to break up, but they have since recovered and now work together to fight the villains. Yuko Himejima: She along with Yuko became good friends. Natsuki Aizawa: Natsuki is Hiroko's pen-pal. She helped Hiroko cover up her "Idol Day" when Manager Cavalier gives Hiroko his girl rules. Both look alike, but they are not the same despite their similar appearances, or idol type. Even Natsuki's actual hair style is exactly unknown. Kaname Uzuki: They don't interact much with each other, but Hiroko likes Kaname and usually visits her to search for comfort. Gill Schweitzer: She is rivalry with Gill. Ritsuko Usami: Ritsuko has an admiration for Hiroko, but she appears to dislike her. Lines Main article: Hiroko Kiriya/Quotes Meeting: "Things I hate? Hot milk, and corn soup I suppose. Maybe it's because I'm not used to traditional food. But there is plenty of other tasty food so I'm not forced to eat those." When Chiyo and Kaname become new members of Soft☆Germanic: "The girls have an incredible experience. It always moves me so much." Trivia * Birthday: 14 October * In English version, her name is Heidi Ohn. Her personality has not change since the original Japanese version, as she still hostile towards other idols. * In German version, Hiroko is renamed Hilde. Despite being Austrian, her accent sounds totally Bavarian. * Her favorite foods are creamy apple pie, milk bread, and chocolate milkshake. * Before the revelation of her real name, Hiroko had received two major nicknames from Pretty Country fandom: Girl of the Mountain and Natsuki's clone. * In Angel Simulator, she and Natsuki are Iori's metaphor for friendship when telling a fortune. * Hiroko normally comes off as negative than Natsuki. In Angel Simulator game, if the protagonist chooses "ask for a present" when at Hiroko's house and they have already received the gift, she will simply say that the protagonist have already claimed it. Unlike Natsuki, who sarcastically says that the protagonist has made "fake mistake". * Hiroko shares her surname with Aoi Kiriya from Aikatsu! series. ** They also share their primary color scheme, which is blue. ** Both are Cool type idols. * She shares her given name with Hiroko Fukuda (the writer of Pretty Country series), possibly written in different Japanese writing. * She shares her voice actress with Momoko Asuka from Ojamajo Doremi series. ** Like her voice actress, Hiroko also has "miya" in the first syllable of her surname. * She greatly resembles another one named Shino Kodama from Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester, but they are not the same person. * Because she is Cool type idol, Hiroko addresses herself with pronoun "Boku" (ぼく) which is usually used by males. * In French version, Hiroko is renamed Hiro, the shortened version of her name. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:European characters Category:Females Category:Cool Idols